A Year Without Rain
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: What happens when you listen to music and fall asleep. Carly finds herself lost in the desert. Summary inside. A Jack and Carly one-shot.


A Year Without Rain

**A/N: I hope you like this one-shot. I wrote this one-shot in both languages: English and Spanish. This is the English version using Jack and Carly. The Spanish version uses Yusei and Akiza. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's nor do I own Selena Gomez's song "A Year Without Rain". Also chapters three, four, & five of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" are still being written. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Carly was exhausted from her work that she decided to take a break. She went to the park and found her favorite tree and sat there. She took out her iPod and put on the headphones on. Carly was searching for a specific song to listen to until she found it. Carly took off her glasses and put them in her bag. She soon found herself asleep.

_Ooooooooooooooo_

"What's going on? Why am I here? Shouldn't I be at the park resting? And what's with the clothes that I'm wearing. My glasses! Where are they?" Carly panicked  
_  
__Ooooooooooooooo__  
_

Carly is lost in the desert. She is wearing a long aquamarine strapless dress, a pearl necklace around her neck and with high heels. She noticed that she wasn't have her glasses on and for the first time she can see clearly without them.

_Can you feel me when I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_It's like I've been wondering the desert__  
__For a thousand days (ohhh...)__  
__Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face baby_

"I wonder if I can find someone to help me go back home. I want to go back home and see all my friends." Carly started to get scared that she's afraid that she won't be able to see her friends including Jack.

Carly starts to run; she was surprised that she didn't trip while running with high heel shoes. She was finding someone to take her back home. Jack is the first person that comes to her mind. Carly felt like she's been running for years instead of minutes. She sits on a rock exhausted. Catching her breathe, she notice someone familiar standing by the Duel Runner.

'I know that Duel Runner. But is he really here?' Carly thought as she ran to the familiar Duel Runner. Sure enough it was Jack's Duel Runner. Carly turned around and saw Jack behind her. She approached him by hugging him but he disappeared.

"Where did you go Jack?" Jack appeared by her side and again she tried her best to hold him but he vanished. Jack's Duel Runner also disappeared. "I know I saw Jack, but where is he? It must be the heat that's making me seeing things."

_I'm missing you so much__  
__Can't help it I'm in love__  
__A day without you is like a year without rain__  
__I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive__  
__A day without you is like a year without rain _

_(Ohh)__  
__(Wooo, Ohh)__  
_  
_The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)__  
__Can't you hear me calling__  
__My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry__  
__Catch me I'm falling__  
__It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet__  
__(Won't you save me) There's gonna be a monsoon__  
__When you get back to me__  
__Whoa baby_

It is nighttime and the stars are shining so brightly across the night sky. Carly is resting on the sandy ground. She suddenly hears someone calling her name out.

"Carly. Where are you Carly?" said the voice.

Carly recognized the voice and got up. She was searching for the voice. "Jack? Jack where are you? Jack!" she yelled.

"Carly! Carly where are you?"

"I'm here Jack! Where are you Jack?" She kept on running listening to Jack's voice. Carly doesn't hear him calling for her anymore. "Jack!" No response from Jack. She is still running that she didn't notice that she was running towards the edge of the cliff. She forced herself to stop and stops just on time. Carly felt like someone just pushed her off the cliff. Carly screamed. 'So this is the end of me?' she though and closed her eyes as she waited her appending doom. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She suddenly felt like someone was holding her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Jack was holding her. Carly blushed. Jack set her down, kissed her on her forehead and then he disappears.

The night sky is covered by dark rain clouds. Carly notice this and she starts to look for somewhere where she can get away from the rain._  
_  
_I'm missing you so much__  
__Can't help it I'm in love (love)__  
__A day without you is like a year without rain__  
__I need you by my side (side) don't know how I'll survive (survive)__  
__A day without you is like a year without rain_

_(Ohh)__  
__(Wooo, Ohh)_

_So let this drought come to an end__  
__And make this desert flower again__  
__I'm so glad you found me, stick around me baby, baby, baby, oooo__  
__It's a world of wonder with you in my life__  
__So hurry baby don't waste no more time__  
__I need you here; I can't explain my day without you,__  
__It's like a year without rain... ohhh__  
_

Thunder roared the night sky. It suddenly rains hard. The rain hits on Carly like bullets as she ran faster trying to get away from the rainstorm. She stops running and notice that the desert is starting to bloom with flowers that she's never seen before. She is amazed to see the once dry desert now filled with blooming flowers. Someone touches on her shoulders; Carly jumped and notices a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Jack standing there.

"Jack"

"Carly"

Carly approached him slowly as he extends his arms out to her. She hugs Jack as he embraced her.

"Jack, you're here. Please don't ever leave me" she whispered.

"I promise Carly that I'll never leave you alone. Carly, listen there's something I've always wanted to tell you"

Carly looked up to him. She was amazed on how Jack looked. Jack notice some hair on Carly's face and he brushed away some of her hair. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm hands brushing her face. "I'm listening."

"Carly, I…I…I always love you"

She opened her eyes. "Jack…I…"

"Shh…don't say anything." He lifted up her chin so there eyes met. Carly closed her eyes again as he lean in as his lips brushed over her lips. His lips felt warm against her cold lips.

Carly was suddenly shaken away from her dream. "Carly? Carly! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and she was happy that she was back at the park. She looked at the person who woke her up. Violet eyes met grey-aquamarine eyes*. She blushed like a tomato.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"I should also be asking you the same thing."

"I'm taking a break. What brings you here?" She noticed that Jack is wet. She touched herself and she also was wet. "Was it raining?"

"Yeah. You see I was walking around and then it start to rain and I was looking for a place to get away from the rain and I saw you here sleeping. Didn't you feel the rain?"

"Not really. How long was I asleep?" Carly looked at her watch and noticed that she was late for work. "I gotta go Jack." She ran away from Jack but he grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Your glasses. Not that I don't like the way you look without them. Your eyes are very beautiful you should try to wear contacts."

Carly forgot that she took off her glasses that she took them out of her bag and she put them on. Jack took away her glasses and she was confused. Next thing you know he pulled her toward him and he hugged her. She blushed.

"Jack" she looked at him. Just like in her dream he said:

"Carly, I'll never leave you alone. I love you."

"Jack…"

"Shh, don't say anything." He lifted up her chin and she closed her eyes. His lips brushed her lips and Carly couldn't take it anymore and kissed him. Carly felt Jack's lips form a smile. He kissed her back and they felt like the world around them disappeared. They broke off the kiss to catch their breaths. Carly realized that she still had her headphone on and she looked at Jack and sang:

_I'm missing you so much (so much)__  
__Can't help it I'm in love__  
__A day without you is like a year without rain__  
__I need you by my side (side) don't know how I'll survive__  
__A day without you is like a year without rain_

_(Ohh)__  
__(Wooo, Ohh)_

"Carly?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I also need you by my side and a day without you is like a year without rain. I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

"Well you should go back to work."

"Not really"

"And why not?"

"I don't mind being late, as long you're here with me, I couldn't care less about my job."

"Carly" he looked at her.

"Alright, I'm going." She kissed him on his check.

"Carly would you go on a date with me on Friday night?"

"Pick me up at 7pm"

"7pm." Jack gave Carly's glasses back to her and she put them back on. He kissed her one last time and they walked together to her job.

_Ooooooooooooooo_

_(Ohh)_

_Ooooooooooooooo_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well this is it. For those of you who want to read the Spanish version go ahead and tell me which one is better: the English version? Or the Spanish version? Kindly review.**

*I don't know what color are Carly's eyes. Either they're grey or aquamarine?


End file.
